Squidward's House (TAWoS)
If you were looking for the article about the location, then see Squidward's House (Location). Squidward's House is an episode of The Amazing World of Squidward. In this episode, Squidward's house leaves Squidward. Characters * Squidward * Squidward's House * Squilvia * Squidward Jr. * French Narrator Story Squidward:'Zzzzz....Zzzzz....Zzzzz-uh? Wait a minute.....this doesn't feel like my bed.....WHAT?! WHY AM I OUT OF MY HOUSE?! *turns around* WHERE IS MY HOUSE?! *notices a piece of paper in his nose* what's this? '''Piece of paper:'Dear Squidward, you are the most ugly, jerky, arrogant, and stupid person ever. I've decided to leave you alone because of that, and i'm not gonna tell you where i am now because then you and your pathetic ugly face will come back. -Your house 'Squidward:'MY HOUSE LEFT ME?! AND IT KNOWS HOW TO WRITE?! WHAAAAT?! Wait wait, there are some footprints in the sand! Ha! That stupid house thought it could fool me, but in reality, she footed me! Ha, get it? Fool rhimes with foot? Ha, ha, ha! Well time to follow the footprints. How far can it be? 'French Narrator:'2 hours and a half later.... 'Squidward:'Ugh.....ugh....what? The footprints disappeared into the sea?! Oh there's an island! The house must be there! Time to show my swimming abilities! 'French Narrator:'11 minutes later..... 'Squidward:'Ugh...yes! I'm here! Now where could that house be?.....Oh yeah the footprints. *follows the footprints* oh there it is! And Squilvia and Junior are there too! They seem to be having the time of their lives! How is that possible?......Oh they probably were hypnotised. HEY HOUSE! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE AND COME BACK! 'House:'No. 'Squidward:'Then i'll make you! 'House:'You and what army? 'Squidward:'My ink! *sprays ink into the houses's face* 'House:'Aaah! You little-*kicks him in the butt, sending him flying* 'Squidward:'AAAH! Wait a minute.....*puts one of his tentacles in a tree* HAHAH! You can't fool me! '''House:*Throws away the tree* Squidward:'AAAAH-*falls back in Bikini Bottom* I'll dig a hole to get to that island! '''French Narrator:'46 years later..... 'Squidward:'Yes! I finally arrived to the island! Good thing they're sleeping! Now i'll just have to go back with the house, and when they'll wake up, i'll give them some sleeping pills! Ha, ha, ha! 'French Narrator:'92 years later.... 'Squidward:'Yes! I've done it! Now i just have to put where it was when it was an house! 'French Narrator:'138 years later.... 'Squidward:'Yes! I've done it! I can finally enter my-*touches the door, but the house falls down. Squilvia and Junior fall to the floor, Squilvia becomes dust* Wh-what? No, no! All those years.......THOSE 276 YEARS....FOR NOTHING.......Ugh...i feel weak....ha, ha, ha. *dies, and instantly turns to dust* '''Junior:*wakes up* what happened? Hey, that dust smells like mom and dad.....i must be pretty old too, i have a really long beard. Well, time to die. *dies, then instantly turns to dust as the episode ends* Category:Episodes Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Category:The Amazing World of Squidward episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Season 1 Category:CartoonGuy277